kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 July 2015
22:43:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:43:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:44:19 /me staers at kuru* 22:44:29 Yes? 22:45:31 /me stares* 22:46:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:46:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:46 -3- *stares back* 22:48:00 *staers harder* 22:48:11 *stares even harder* 22:49:18 /me stares super hard* 22:50:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:50:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:52:21 D:< 22:52:53 :3 22:53:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:53:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:55:03 *stretches face* 22:56:35 https://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=3Ns2vHyq75c really wanna show this to my younger self 22:56:55 /me stares more at kuru* 22:57:23 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 22:58:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:58:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:59:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:00:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:00:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:04:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:04:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:05:25 D:< EHHHHHHHH 23:06:29 i am skar 23:07:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:07:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:16 /me kidnaps Skar and holds her hostage for 20,000,000 ransom >:D 23:10:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:10:47 JJ NIK TOOK SKAR D: 23:10:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:10:58 Fuck I'll save you Skar D:< 23:11:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:08 *falls through Nik's window* 23:12:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:13:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:13:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:14:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:35 *plays GTA Online with Skar* 23:14:51 /me drives over everyone* 23:15:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:15:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:34 damn 23:16:07 Lol 23:16:12 Wooot! :D Drive them all over, 500 points for cops, 50 for pedestrians :3 23:16:40 /me runs over nik* 23:17:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:17:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:18:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:18:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:18:14 xD 23:18:38 Lol oh dear 23:18:51 *runs over Skar in a monster truck* :D 23:18:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:11 *Adds Jj to GTA Online on Skar's team* 23:19:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:19:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:57 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:19:58 Please just leave me alone right now.. 23:20:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:20:35 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:20:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:20:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:27 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:51 Peepers 23:21:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:21:57 hi 23:22:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:22:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:07 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:47 !updatelogs 23:22:49 CommanderPeepers: Logs updated (uploaded 18 lines to the page). 23:23:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:23:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:43 Peepers no need to do that anymore it updates every 5 minutes now 23:23:56 ok 23:24:13 teen guess who asked for my 'Art" again 23:24:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:25:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:25:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:16 Chris 23:25:16 (epic) 23:25:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:25 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:25:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:25:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:26:01 Dragons and girls group on devianrtart. me" *waits for important reply on devinatart* *refreshes and sees 1 message* OMG Finally *opens it up* Dragon and girls group:" Hello we like your art to be in our group.. even if its a cat.., we want it in our group 23:26:05 Chris who 23:26:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:32 Chris gianelloni? 23:27:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:27:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:28:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:28:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:29:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:30:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:30:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:30:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:15 lol 23:31:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:32:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:32 Teen did you mean Chris Gianlloni? 23:33:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:33:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:33:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:33:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:33:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:33:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:01 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:33 I guess? 23:35:45 Chris the creator of Reincarnation? 23:35:56 or FG 23:36:04 is FG named Chris? 23:38:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:38:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:55 The creator of reincarnation Peepers 23:39:14 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:41:08 yes thats Chris gianelloni XD 23:42:02 k 23:47:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:47:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:50:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:53:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:56:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:57:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 2015 07 22